


Kaleidocsope Hearts

by GarnetSeren



Series: Fantastical Fantasy [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Caretaking, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Moving On, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parenthood, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Unrequited Love, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Smiling tiredly, Tifa sat a tray of drinks down on the table the group Turks had been haunting most of the night. Despite everything that had happened between the two groups, she couldn't deny that she was surprisingly glad to see they'd all survived the battle with Bahamut SIN and the Remnants. She wasn't sure she'd ever understand how the Turks had followed their orders so easily, condemning thousands of people to death when they'd dropped the Sector Seven plate two years ago, but during the latest crisis that had threatened the planet, Rude and Reno in particular had stepped up. They'd been instrumental during the last battle, and for that fact alone Tifa could spare a smile and a few drinks on the house. Truthfully, after they'd all nearly died again, she hoped they could move on from what had happened. Nothing good could come from holding on to the past... she knew that better than most.
Relationships: Leslie Kyle & Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockart/Reno/Rude, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Red XIII | Nanaki, Tifa Lockhart & Reeve Tuesti, Tifa Lockhart & Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart/Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Series: Fantastical Fantasy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248026
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

With a tired smile pulling at her lips, Tifa sat a tray of drinks down on the table the four Turks and their boss had been more or less haunting for the last few hours. Despite the fact Rude and Reno in particular had played a major role during the battle with Bahamut SIN, they and their two colleagues seemed to be wanting to hide rather than celebrate with everyone else, though Rufus just seemed indifferent. In all honesty, Tifa was fairly convinced they'd only come at Reeve's insistence. Of course there was very little love lost between the Turks and Avalanche, especially considering they'd followed Shinra's orders and dropped the plate on Sector Seven, but after Rude and Reno had fought so hard against Sephiroth's lackies and done their best to save as many children as possible during the latest crisis they'd all somehow survived, Tifa figured she could at least offer them some friendly hospitality. Really, it was only Rude and Reno's actions that made her want to be friendly and not just civil. Though to her surprise, it was Elena that offered her a hesitant smile along with a quiet word of thanks, and Tifa paused to take a moment to really look at them. Of course she knew from Cloud that Rufus had been suffering from Geostigma, and Vincent had revealed that Elena and Tseng had been tortured by Kadaj's group, whilst both Reno and Rude were pretty banged up from their extended fight with Loz and Yazoo. A weary sigh escaped Tifa as she looked between the four Turks, and a shockingly fond feeling washed over her.

“On the house,” she told them, before moving to walk away.

Unexpectedly a hand gently caught her wrist, and it took all of her willpower not to follow instinct and counter the hold. Instead Tifa glanced back to see it was Reno who'd reached for her, his unusual turquoise eyes shockingly warm as he regarded her. Without really thinking, she twisted her wrist dislodging his loose hold, though caught his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of acknowledgement before letting it drop. Tifa could appreciate that after all their history it must have taken some guts to reach out for her like he had, especially when he'd seen her fight his partner countless times and knew her skill easily matched Rude blow for blow, so she wanted Reno to know she understood his gesture.

“Thanks, yo,” he drawled, sitting back in his chair.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa turned away, though not before she'd let the group catch her small smile. She wasn't sure she'd ever understand how the Turks had followed their orders so easily, condemning thousands of people to death when they'd dropped the plate two years ago, but Tifa did accept it hadn't been their plan; it hadn't even been Rufus' but his fathers. She also had it on good authority that Rude and Reno had particularly struggled with the consequences and their consciences after the incident... courtesy of Reeve and his insider knowledge... and after everything they'd all lived through, Tifa had decided to try and let go of the anger she'd once felt towards the Turks. She'd managed pretty well over the past two years, mostly helped along by the close friendships she had with Vincent and Reeve who helped give her perspective, as well as her desire to teach Marlene and Denzel that there were better ways to deal with old hurt and anger than to stew in resentment.

“Why'd you do that?”

Cloud's question snapped Tifa out of her musing, and she looked up at find her childhood friend and flatmate who was eyeing her almost suspiciously. Honestly, after everything he'd been through... everything he'd put her through... she'd have expected Cloud to understand the concept of forgiveness better than anyone.

“Why not?” she countered, shrugging.

“They are no longer our enemies,” Vincent stated, practically materialising from nowhere like usual.

“They proved that today,” Nanaki agreed, as he wandered over with Cait Sith riding on his back.

“Ye dinnae 'old it against me an' Reeve do ye?” the animatronic cat asked, in it's weird accent.

Tifa couldn't help the slight smile that pulled at her lips once again. It had been nothing short of a revelation to realise that their anthropomorphic companion had been controlled by a Shinra spy, who had actually become a double agent because his principles had aligned him with Avalanche somewhere along their journey to defeat Sephiroth and Jenova. Though what had been more of a surprise, was discovering that the cute cat robot he used had developed beyond the rudimentary AI he'd installed it with, to become a person in it's own right. So both Cait and Reeve had allied with them during _The_ Crisis, and even Barret had forgiven them for working with Shinra. Of course the former executive had tried to stop the plate collapse, and had certainly made up for originally joining them as a spy a hundred times over, but if they could forgive Reeve for his allegiance with Shinra, Tifa was hopeful they'd be able to move passed the Turks' association too. After all, nothing good could come from holding on to the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Reno groaned as he accepted his fate of being sprawled on the floor, and tilted his head to watch Rude take his turn at going one-on-one with Tifa. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure how _he'd_ been roped into their sparing session, but Reno couldn't deny it had been exhilarating going up against someone who had no trouble keeping up with him, and wasn't actively trying to kill him. Not that he was under any illusion that Tifa couldn't break him in half if she wanted... especially since a very excited Marlene had animatedly told anyone who would listen about the part-time hero's fight against Loz, reminding everyone who might have been stupid enough to forget that the raven haired beauty wasn't just a pretty face... but if felt good to know that Tifa hadn't wanted him dead when she'd kicked him across the training room. Or it would do when he'd caught his breath and had downed a potion or ten, though since he was no longer within punching distance, Reno could admit to himself he was looking forward to sitting back and being able to watch the woman in action.

Rude nodded his head respectfully to Tifa before moving into a standard starting stance, his brown eyes quickly moving behind his shades, cataloguing the way his opponent dropped into a lower crouch. He was pleased to see Tifa was taking a different approach with him than she'd dealt with Reno, since it meant their fight was going to be unpredictable. Of course Rude was still a little apprehensive about squaring off against Tifa, and not just because she was a formidable fighter and skilled martial artist. He'd had feelings for the woman even when they were sworn enemies, when he'd first been captivated by her whiskey coloured eyes the first time they'd been forced to fight one another. At the time he'd tried to concentrate his attacks on Cloud and Barret, not because he didn't think Tifa could handle him but because his momma had raised him with the firm belief to never hit a woman. Of course when you were facing off against so-called Ecoterrorists, Rude supposed the same rules didn't apply but it had still felt wrong to throw punches at Tifa, even after he'd witnessed her kick his partner clear across the platform they'd been standing on. Two years and countless fights later, Rude had less reservations... though perhaps that had come more with the understanding that the woman in question loved a good spar as much as he did, and that she _trusted_ him... and Reno to a lesser extent... to provide her with a challenge. So not wanting to disappoint her, Rude had silently vowed to not pull his punches.

Tifa outfight grinned as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, eager to start her bought with Rude. Reno had been fun to square up against, but the slender redhead had tested her speed and flexibility rather than her brute strength, whilst she knew sparing with his muscular partner would require her endurance and power instead. Honestly, as hesitant as she'd been to consider Vincent's suggestion of training with the two Turks, Tifa couldn't deny that her friend had been right. Their session was so far probably some of the most fun she'd had in a long while... which probably said a worrying amount about her as a person... but it also felt like the best work out she'd had in a long time. That wasn't to say her friends and former comrades didn't help out if she asked, but Vincent always held back because of his clawed gauntlet, Yuffie's fighting style didn't lend itself to practising more than a few basic katas, and whilst Cid could roughly hold his own against her, he was rarely around Edge to be able to spar with. Of course Cloud could have been an option, but in the past two years that they'd lived with Marlene and Denzel above her bar, Tifa felt like he'd been around even less than Cid. It was frustrating and heartbreaking, though she was no longer sure if she was more mad at herself or Cloud for the fact that she was still stupidly waiting for him to get his act together when it came to her and their foster kids. However, as she readjusted her gloves after her round with Reno, Tifa hoped to really work out some of her frustrations with Rude; fully aware she'd owe both Turks a drink or several once their training was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Leslie drummed his fingers against his glass, debating with himself for a moment before fishing his phone out of his jacket pocket. Usually he turned a blind eye to other people's dramas... working for Corneo for so long would do that to a person... but after all their help dealing with that worthless piece of shit, Leslie counted both Cloud and Tifa among his few remaining friends; though he had a much larger soft spot for the latter. In all honesty, if he hadn't still been tracking down leads that had gone cold more than two years ago regarding his missing ex-fiancée, he probably would have asked Tifa out by now himself. The only thing that had held him back was the knowledge that she was already dealing with one asshole who couldn't let go of the past, and she didn't need another who was still chasing ghosts. She was so patient and understanding, so kind and supportive. Neither him nor Cloud deserved to have someone like Tifa waiting for them.

The woman had breezed into his life in the most peculiar way, but had offered him comfort and basic human decency... that Leslie hadn't realised he'd been missing until she gave it to him... when she really hadn't needed to. She'd given him encouragement when he'd waved, and had continued to do so throughout the nearly three years since they'd first met in Wall Market; he'd been trying to pay her back since the day she'd gently squeezed his hands and wished him luck on his search. They chatted regularly over the phone or via text, and Leslie arranged shipments of speciality liquors for Tifa's bar from the various cities he visited during his search for his ex-fiancée, just to try make her life a little bit easier. She was one of the rare lights that still shone in the darkness of a post-Crisis world, and it had gotten to the point that Leslie valued her unwavering friendship more than anything. Tifa was loyal to a fault, and he'd be damned if he didn't remember how lucky he was every day that she'd deemed him important enough to be included on her list of loved ones.

So when he spotted Cloud slipping into a certain type of back street establishment in Junon Port, Leslie knew he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. It was the third time he'd seen the former SOLDIER during his travels in recent months, and every 'encounter' had been the same; catching a glimpse of unmistakable spiky blond hair disappearing into one den or another. Honestly, Leslie wasn't sure what the hell Cloud was playing at. They might not be together, but everyone knew that Tifa and their foster kids were patiently waiting for the warrior to get his act together and step up. She didn't deserve what Cloud was doing to her... no one did, but especially not a woman as wonderful as Tifa. So enough was enough, and Leslie couldn't stay silent any longer. So after downing what was left of his drink, he quietly left the bar and dialled Tifa's number.


	4. Chapter 4

Reno watched intently, his turquoise eyes cataloguing Tifa's every move. He wasn't entirely sure when his fixation with the part-time hero had started, possibly somewhere between seeing her defend her boy during the fight against Bahamut SIN and her gentle smile when she'd served them drinks in the aftermath, but certainly not as long as it had for Rude. His partner had been besotted with the brawler ever since they'd been enemies, which was why Reno felt almost guilty for the fact he'd also developed feelings for Tifa out of seemingly nowhere. However as he watched the proprietress hang up the phone, and caught the sight of her whiskey coloured eyes filling with tears, before she ducked her head and hid her beautiful face behind a curtain of onyx hair, Reno couldn't fight the compulsion to just go to her. So leaving his perch on the barstool he'd been sat on all night, the redhead slid behind the bar and after only a second of hesitation... after all, Tifa could knock him on his ass at a moment's notice... Reno lay a hand on the small of her back, mindful to be respectful and rest his palm on the her white cotton t-shirt, rather than the teasing flash on skin that peaked out whenever she moved. Tifa glanced up at him, clearly surprised, but didn't punch him like he'd honestly expected. So Reno angled himself to be able to give her a reassuring smile, not wanting anyone else to know he was capable of doing anything other than smirk, before nodding towards the analogue clock that hung on the wall at the side of the bar.

“Nearly last orders, right?” he drawled.

Tifa blinked back her unshed tears before giving a weak smile. “Pretty much.”

There was a quiet shuffle on the other side of the bar, and Reno glanced at his partner... or more precisely at the back of Rude's bald head... as the bulky man went to stand with his arms crossed by the double doors that led out onto the mostly rebuilt street.

“What's he doing?” Tifa asked, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear.

“Helping you out, yo,” Reno smirked, before shrugging out of his suit jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves. “Same as me. Now, what d'ya need?”

She blinked at him, obviously surprised, before a shockingly soft smile pulled at her lips. “If Rude's on kicking out duty, would you mind collecting glasses?”

Reno gave her a mock salute. “Yes, ma'am.”

He felt unexpectedly accomplished when Tifa actually huffed a small laugh, and he left her tending to her clients' last orders whilst he collected glasses and wiped down tables, while Rude handled the more intoxicated patrons who needed help finding the exit. Forty minutes later, the bar was empty and Reno had just finished loading the last dishwasher cycle, when Tifa's hand suddenly rested warmly between his shoulder blades. Without really thinking, he turned and pulled her into a hug that neither of them were really expecting to happen. Reno was honestly shocked she hadn't kneed him in the balls or something, but despite feeling a little wary, he cradled Tifa close as she surprisingly slid her arms around his waist to return the embrace.

“You going to tell me what's got to you?” he asked, aware of the way Rude was slowly sweeping the floor in the main room, appearing like he wasn't listening in.

Tifa sighed as she extracted herself from his arms, leaving Reno to trail after her like some kind of puppy as she headed back into the main area of the bar and behind the counter, and tried to be subtle about the way he admired her ass in the mini skirt and hot pants combo she'd taken to rocking again, when she bent over and retrieved three beers from the fridge. In all honesty, Reno wasn't even expecting Tifa to answer, until she popped the caps off the bottles and set one on the bar for Rude, before handing him the second.

“A friend helped put in perspective what an idiot I've been,” she sighed, taking a sip of her beer. “He spotted Cloud in Junon heading into a...”

“Certain type of establishment?” Rude supplied.

Tifa nodded as she picked at the label on the her bottle. “He didn't even tell us he was leaving this time, just left a note for me and the kids to wake up to.” She paused to laugh a humourless chuckle. “You know, I gave up expecting anything to happen between us at least a year ago, but I still thought he'd step up for the kids, you know? Especially Denzel. Marlene has Barret, but Denz idolises Cloud and since he was the one who brought the boy home, I really thought...” Her voice trailed off into a sigh.

Reno's turquoise eyes flicked to his partner for a split second, before he draped his arm around Tifa's shoulders. “You were always too good for that spiky haired asshole.”

“And you're doing a great job of raising those kids,” Rude stated, leaning over the bar to loosen the woman's white knuckled hold on her bottle.

“You don't need him, yo. Besides, you've got us now,” he told her, gesturing with his freehand between himself and his partner.

“Not that we think you need our help,” Rude hastily added.

“Yeah, you run rings around all of us, yo,” Reno chuckled. “But if you ever _want_ our help, you got it.”

Unexpectedly, Tifa tilted her head to press her soft lips to his cheek, before she set her beer down and practically hopped over the bar so she could plant a kiss on Rude's cheek as well. Reno smirked at her, trying to cover his surprise, whilst his partner sat ramrod straight and simply turned his head to look at the object of their joint ill-fated infatuation.

“Thanks, guys,” Tifa smiled, tucking some more wayward strands of hair behind her ear. “I appreciate that more than you know.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rude reluctantly got up from the chair he'd pulled close to his partner's bed, and silently made his way to the front door of their shared apartment. It was nowhere near as nice as the digs either of them had had back in Midgar but it was clean, serviceable and in a nicer part of Edge than they'd expected to find. Rude barely paused to check the peephole in the worn door, though when he noticed who it was, he took a moment to look in the hallway mirror and straighten his tie, before he opened the door to Tifa. Without a word he let her inside and accepted the package of delicious smelling food she handed him, and in the same silence he set her thoughtful gesture in the apartment's tiny kitchen before leading her to Reno's room. The redhead was exactly where he'd left him, only his face and bare shoulders visible above the navy sheets that covered him, the bruises and cuts that littered his visible skin painting a picture of what had happened to him. Rude clenched his fist, the leather of his glove audibly squeaking in the quiet room as he grit his teeth. He wasn't sure if he was more angry at himself, Tseng or Rufus for the fact Reno had soloed a mission, not that it really mattered. The redhead had still been beat to within an inch of his life, and hadn't been lucid enough to give a proper report on what had happened before he'd collapsed. Knowing that the hospital was _still_ dealing with the casualties from the Advent Children crisis all these months later, Rude had carried his partner home and patched him up the best he could. He hadn't even had a chance to message Tifa about what had happened, but she was there regardless; Rude suspected Elena had something to do with that.

“Oh, Reno...”

Tifa's quiet sigh of his partner's name caught Rude's attention, and he moved to pull out the chair he'd set too close to the bed for her to sit on. She flashed him a barely there smile as she took a seat, and he watched as Tifa ever so gently brushed the redhead's hair off his battered face, then she carefully tugged the sheet down just enough that she could lightly rest her hand on Reno's sternum, before a green materia in her bracelet began to glow. Behind his shades, Rude's eyes pricked with tears as he realised what Tifa was doing and without even thinking, he rested his gloved hand on her pale shoulder that was left bare thanks to her tank top and leather vest. A moment later Tifa's free hand reached up and laced her fingers with his, whilst she cast Curaga followed by Regen on Reno. Rude hadn't known she was so proficient at healing... the Turks had always worked with the assumption that Aerith had been Avalanche's healer... and despite that it had taken for his partner to be gravely injured, Rude was honoured that Tifa trusted him enough to let him see previously unknown abilities.

“Thank you,” he murmured, when she finally sat back.

She silently shook her head as if what she'd done was nothing special, though squeezed his fingers before she leant back over and pressed a kiss to Reno's forehead. A moment later Tifa stood and unexpectedly caught hold of Rude's hand, before she gently pulled him out of Reno's room and guided him towards his own kitchen. She only unlaced their entwined fingers when she began to look around... apparently for a pan... and he couldn't help the way his lips quirked up at the corners. He was honestly touched that she'd not only made chicken noodle soup for Reno, but a fragrant beef stew for him and although Rude knew he wasn't great company at the best of times, he didn't want Tifa to leave so soon.

“Are you staying?” he asked, his hand hovering over a second bowl.

“If you'd like,” she replied, offering him a small smile as she finished reheating the stew.

They ate in a surprisingly comfortable silence given the circumstances, standing in the kitchen leaning against the counters, though Rude insisted they left their dirty dishes in the sink to be dealt with later, before grabbing two beers from the fridge and showing Tifa to the lounge. The room was nothing special considering it was painted in an off-white shade, and barely big enough for the blue futon they used as a sofa, a coffee table that doubled as a desk, the wall mounted TV and the hip height bookcase that stood below it. But it was a comfortable place to relax, and Rude was pleasantly surprised when Tifa chose to sit down next to him before unexpectedly cuddled into his side. No thought went into curling his arm around her shoulders, and his lips quirked into another tiny smile when she swung her legs to rest over his lap. Of course he'd have preferred the situation to have been a happier one, but Rude couldn't deny he was immensely grateful of the comfort Tifa offered. Reno was like the annoying little brother he'd never known he wanted, and their friendship was strong enough that it had not only survived countless attempts on their lives, but also falling for the same woman. Though after what Tifa had done, Rude knew his partner was going to pull through, so he heaved an almost contented sigh as he rested his cheek on top of Tifa's head and allowed himself to finally relax.


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa heard raised voices as she hurried down the flight of stairs that led from her flat to the bar. Since Barret was in town for a visit and had insisted on giving her a hand around the place, she'd decided to open early to catch the lunchtime trade, but the raised voice she heard wasn't Barret's booming tone. Instead it was Cloud... who she hadn't known was back in town... yelling at someone to get out, and despite her surprise that her flatmate was actually back home, she was more concerned about who he was kicking out. One in the afternoon seemed far too early to have drunks that needed removing, though when she slipped through the door that separated her private quarters from the bar, Tifa was even more surprised to find Cloud was actually scowling at the Turks.

“Perhaps our presence isn't was welcome as you thought,” Tseng stated, calm as ever as he glanced at Reno.

However, the redhead paid his colleague no attention. Instead his gaze had already found her, and he gave her one of his customary lazy smirks. It was the first time Tifa had seen Reno after he'd been injured... the bar and the kids keeping her far too busy to make social calls... so she let her whiskey coloured eyes quickly rove over his body; taking in Reno's fiery hair that was as wild as ever, the way his suit jacket was left open and his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned half way, letting Tifa see that his pale skin was bruise and blood free, and the only markings on his pretty face were the unusual red tattoos that had always curved beneath his striking turquoise eyes. So she couldn't help smiling as Reno raised his hand and gave her a mock salute, before he effortlessly ducked under Cloud's arm that had been baring his path.

“Tifa, yo,” he drawled, strolling over.

Unable to help herself, Tifa chuckled and wrapped her arms around Reno without hesitation the moment he was close enough. To her surprise, the redhead hugged her back just as tightly, his pretty face buried into the crook of her neck for a split second, before he stepped back and gave her another smirk.

“Aw, you were worried about me,” he teased.

She lightly cuffed the side of Reno's head, even as she turned to look at Rude. “How'd you put up with him?”

The perpetually shade wearing Turk just shrugged, whilst his partner clutched at his chest like she'd just stabbed him, prompting Elena to sigh in obvious exasperation at his antics. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Tifa ignored the way Cloud was glaring at her as she waved the quartet over to a table near the bar, before slipping behind the counter to mix them some drinks. Barret tossed her a bottle of Elena's preferred wine without Tifa even needing to ask, and she gave her friend a thankful smile; as opinionated and passionate as the man was, Barret could think logically and after Reeve had revealed the type of tactics Shinra had used to keep the Turks loyal, he'd been able to see they'd never really had a choice but to follow orders, which had made Tifa's life so much easier, since Barret ended up having surprisingly few concerns about Marlene being around the Turks whenever members of the quartet dropped by her bar.

“What are you doing?” Cloud demanded, as he leant on the counter in front of her.

“What does it look like?” Tifa replied, as she picked up the tray of drinks.

“They're... _Turks_ ,” he practically spat, as he trailed after her.

“No, they're my friends,” she defended, as she set the tray on their table.

“That... is unexpected, given our history,” Tseng stated, neutrally.

“Okay, so you're currently more friend by association with Rude and this chaotic dumbass,” Tifa smiled, nodding towards Reno. “But...”

“Who you calling a chaotic dumbass, yo?” the redhead pouted.

“She's not wrong,” Elena smirked.

“Rude, back me up here man,” Reno whined.

“I'm with Tifa,” his partner replied, deadpan.

Reno huffed and crossed his arms, slouching in his chair. “Traitors.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Reno had knocked on Tifa's door that morning, wanting to thank her properly for what she'd done for him after that completely FURBAR mission, he hadn't expected to end up walking arm-in-arm with the raven haired beauty through Edge's newly built park... one of Reeve's projects, he was sure... whilst the kids ran around on the miraculously growing grass, whilst the warm sun beat down on them. However Reno couldn't deny how nice it was, despite it being startlingly domestic, so when Tifa glanced at him, he couldn't help giving her one of his rare genuine smiles. To his surprise, she reached up with her freehand and cupped his cheek, before her thumb lightly traced along the curve of his bottom lip.

“This suits you,” Tifa stated, quietly.

“It's usually only reserved for special occasions,” he stated, deadpan. “So feel honoured, yo.”

“Lucky me then,” she chuckled.

As the kids threw themselves into tackling the domed climbing frame, Reno led Tifa over to a more shaded spot, and they settled on the grass next to a recently planted sapling. Without really thinking, he curled arm around her waist and barely resisted the urge to smile again, when Tifa simply rested her head on his shoulder without comment. Reno had honestly never expected that they'd end up so comfortable around each other, not with their history and all the bad blood that had once stood between them; Tifa was far more forgiving than any of them deserved.

“Thank you, for coming with me today,” she practically whispered. “It's nice to have some company for a change.”

“It's no problem, yo,” Reno assured. “Besides, you're raising good kids. They're actually alright to be around.”

Tifa chuckled lightly, but didn't say anything in reply.

“Hey, you said 'for a change', doesn't blondie ever come with you?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“You mean, if he's ever home?” she replied, her tone a little sharp before she blew out a breath. “Sorry, that was bitchy of me. I understand Cloud's got a lot to work through still, after what Hojo did to him. I can see the appeal of the life he's trying to live, of the freedom, but...” Tifa paused to sigh. “Forget what I said, that wasn't what you asked.”

“It's alright if you want to vent,” he assured, giving her hip a gentle squeeze.

She huffed a laugh. “It doesn't change anything... but to answer your question, he's taken the kids to visit Aerith's church once or twice, but that's it.”

“You know, if you ever want a break, I don't mind watching the kids,” Reno stated, before quickly adding: “Doubt Rude would either.”

“What would I even do with a night off?” Tifa smirked.

“Have a night out with Elena?” he suggested, barely resisting the urge to ask her on a date. “Me and Rude could run the bar, get Reeve to send over Cait to keep an extra eye on the kids, and bam! You've got yourself a night off, yo.”

Tifa glanced up and gave him a surprisingly gentle smile. “I never thought I'd say this, but you and Rude are far too good to me.”

Reno shook his head before pulling her a little closer to his side. “We're really not.”

* * *

That evening, after spending the whole day with Tifa and the kids until it was time for the bar to open, Reno let himself into the apartment he shared with Rude and grabbed a beer from the fridge, before finding his partner silently sipping a glass of red wine in the lounge as he stared off into nothing. For once Rude wasn't wearing his shades, so the lights were dimmed in order for them not to aggravate the man's photophobia and without fanfare, Reno stepped passed his friend to flop down on the other side on the futon that served as a couch.

“We need to discuss Tifa, yo,” he said, by way of greeting.

“How was your date?” Rude asked, neutrally.

“Wasn't a date... but it was good. Took the kids out to the park, then grabbed some street food for lunch,” Reno smiled genuinely, before growing serious. “Look, you know I'm no good with feelings, yo. But you're like a brother to me, and we both know you've liked Tifa for longer than I have.”

Rude gave a hum of confirmation.

“But I do like her. She's just so.... well, you know.” He trailed off and gave the other man a thoughtful look. “So what if we both tell her?”

His partner tilted his head slightly, indicating he should carry on.

“She might not want either of us, or maybe is only interested in one of us, which... cool, you know. Tifa's her own woman,” he rambled. “But today... she mentioned that we were _both_ too good to her.”

“We're not,” Rude said, succinctly.

“I know,” Reno agreed, before pressing forward. “So what if she's interested in both of us? Why not let her have us both, yo.”

His partner barely raised his eyebrows as he looked at him. “You don't share.”

“You're not wrong, yo,” he laughed. “But... it'd be worth it to try, right?”

Rude regarded him for a long weighted moment before simply nodding. “Tifa would be worth trying for, if she wants us.”


	8. Chapter 8

As Tifa walked into the restaurant, one arm linked with Reno's and the other with Rude's, she wasn't exactly sure how she'd gotten into the situation to begin with. However, she was hardly going to complain. It had been a _long_ time since she'd been on a date... if guys weren't put off by her raising two kids and sharing her flat part time with her childhood sweetheart, they were usually intimidated by the fact she wasn't some damsel in distress looking for a white knight... so learning there were two very attractive men who not only knew who she was and what her life was like, but were interested in her as a person and not just for her body, had been quite a thrill. But besides that, discovering that Reno and Rude had talked before they'd approached her and decided that if she wanted them both, she could have them, had blown Tifa away. She'd actually been stunned to silence for a moment, until Yuffie had made her presence known to the guys, by squealing excitedly before telling Rude and Reno that Tifa _would_ be ready at seven for them to pick her up for a date. Laughing, she'd gone with the flow and teasingly told the guys not to be late, after making the split second decision that she'd be an idiot to not at least try. It wasn't a situation she'd ever found herself in before, but she cared about Rude and Reno equally; even if she'd been ignoring her less than platonic feelings for them both for a while, as she hadn't wanted to risk hurting either of them.

So Tifa had let Yuffie 'help' her get ready for her unexpected date, though had made a point of calling Reeve to ask if he or Cait could come over to help the ninja babysit the kids... she'd have asked Vincent who Marlene and Denzel both utterly adored, but she knew her stoic friend could only handle the Wutaian heiress in small doses... before posting a notice in the bar window stating they'd be closed for the evening due to unforeseen circumstances; which wasn't a lie. After that Tifa had sorted the children's dinners before grabbing a shower, and had opted for a black silk maxi dress with a thigh high split on the right side, along with heels that brought her up to Reno's height. She kept her make up similar to her everyday look, only darkening her lipstick slightly, and settled on a pair of earrings that Marlene actually picked out. Then with nothing else to do, Tifa had shared a bottle of wine with Yuffie and Reeve, who'd come over early, as she waited with a surprising amount of anticipation for seven o'clock to arrive.

* * *

Reno had mixed feelings as he walked into the fancy restaurant with Tifa on his arm; or perhaps it was him and Rude who were on her arm? He wasn't sure. Not that it really mattered because on one hand it felt amazing that the raven haired beauty was laughing at one of his jokes, as the other patrons noticed them walk passed. But on the other hand, Rude was showing him up without even trying. Reno knew his partner wasn't doing anything maliciously, he was just treating Tifa how he thought she deserved to be treated, it was just his dumb luck that Rude's ideas for sweeping the woman off her feet included flowers and opening the door for her, booking a table at the fanciest restaurant Edge had to offer and pulling out her chair. Things that he himself had never needed to bother with before. Honestly, Reno had already known that his partner had him beat in the class department... just one look at how they each wore their suits told the world that... it was just one of those glaringly obvious differences between growing up in the slums and being raised on the upper plates of Midgar. Normally it didn't bother Reno since plenty of women fell for his charms without him needing to do more than smirk in their direction, but Tifa was something special. He wasn't looking for a one night stand with her, she deserved so much more than that. She was the only woman he'd ever been _serious_ about, and genuinely wanting to impress her was reminding him of all the inadequacies he'd felt before becoming a Turk.

“ _Forty_ gil for a bottle of wine?”

Tifa's quiet but clearly horrified voice cut through Reno's internal worrying, and he couldn't help smirking at the truly appalled look she was giving the menu; even Rude was almost smiling at her reaction.

“It's not a good vintage,” his partner informed. “The food is exceptional, but the beverages...”

“Not so much?” Tifa guess, smiling knowingly.

“Reno knows of place not far from here for good drinks,” Rude stated.

Despite his momentary surprise, Reno gave a barely perceptible nod to his partner that he knew the man would understand, before he flashed Tifa an easy smirk.

“Cocktails almost as good as yours, yo.”

“I look forward to placing my enjoyment in your hands later then,” she replied, looking at him flirtatiously through her lashes before she tilted her head to smile at Rude. “Though right now I'm looking forward to dinner recommendations.”

* * *

Rude opened the car door for Tifa whilst Reno helped her out. Dinner had gone better than he'd hoped, but despite how well he hid it, Rude knew his partner had felt out of his depth in the upscale restaurant. It was why he'd suggested the cocktail lounge Reno had discovered before they'd realised they were welcome in Tifa's bar, and had taken his usual back seat in the conversation that had flowed easily during dinner. Rude knew there would be plenty of times Reno would be helping him out if Tifa decided it was worth really taking a risk with the pair of them, since his partner was the one who was much more out going and charming than he was, so Rude figured the least he could do was set Reno up to be in his element. And whilst Tifa had followed his recommendations at dinner, she allowed his partner to pick her drinks, before they relaxed in a secluded booth not far from the piano and crooning singer. The cocktail lounge was so unlike the usual places Reno liked to haunt, but at the time of discovery, it was the only place that _welcomed_ the Turks instead of merely tolerating them; until Tifa had unexpectedly extended an invitation to her bar after the battle with Bahamut SIN was over. Rude would never have thought he'd ever have something to thank those three Sephiroth wannabes for... or a certain spiky haired, sword wielding biker for that matter... but Rude honestly doubted that he and Reno would have been able to ask Tifa out, if it hadn't been for their fuck ups. Of course he kept that thought to himself, and mostly passed the remainder of the evening listening to Tifa and Reno talk, whilst occasionally adding his opinion until the bar staff politely informed them it was _long_ past last orders. Both he and Reno laid down hefty tips as they split the tab, and Rude didn't miss the gentle smile Tifa gave both of them because of the gesture.

Heading back to the car, Reno was the one to open the door for their date this time and whilst his partner helped Tifa into the passenger seat, Rude slid in behind the wheel, once again leaving the redhead to sit in the back. However as the pair's slightly giggly conversation continued, Reno animatedly gesturing to try make whatever point he was aiming for, Rude debated with himself for a split second before reaching over and gently resting his hand over Tifa's. If she hadn't kissed his cheek after he'd given her a bouquet of flowers that were native to her hometown of Nibelheim, he wouldn't have dared been so forward. But when she unexpectedly moved so his fingers could lace with hers, Rude couldn't help glancing at their entwined hands; thankful that he'd foregone his leather gloves for once. Tifa was almost as fair skinned as Reno, which was a stark contrast to his own golden brown complexion, but the sight had a tiny smile tugging at the corner of Rude's mouth, as he turned his attention back to the road and followed the ingrained route back to Tifa's bar.


	9. Chapter 9

Tifa sat with her back pressed to Reno's side, his arm draped around her shoulders while her legs rested over Rude's, who's glove free hand rested warmly on her knee, whilst her feet were tucked under Barret's thigh for warmth. Marlene was sat on her dad's lap and Denzel was sprawled on the floor with Nanaki and Cait, because Yuffie and Elena had claimed the children's usual beanbags. Reeve and Vincent were sharing the other sofa with Tseng, and although he was too busy with engineering projects to leave Rocket Town, Cid was on speaker phone. No one had heard from Cloud in over a month, other than the small packages of gil he sent weekly for the kids, but despite the hole her oldest friend's absence always created, Tifa could honestly say it was the happiest she'd been since having to leave Nibelheim. Her unorthodox relationship with Rude and Reno was going amazingly and was surprisingly drama free. The kids hadn't batted an eyelash at the development; though Marlene had managed to shock Reno silent... which was unheard of... and made Rude blush, when she'd turned around one day last week and called them both uncle. Honestly, Tifa had thought Reno was about to cry, though Rude had simply adjusted his shades before kneeling down to hug the little girl. She'd actually managed to snap a photo of it, which now featured as her phone's wallpaper, whilst one of Reno and Denzel high-fiving after the boy had brought home an excellent report card was her lockscreen.

“What's going on?”

At the sudden sound of the familiar but unexpected voice, Tifa glanced over the back of the sofa to see that Cloud had let himself into their technically shared flat. The kids ran to him immediately, barely giving the ex-SOLDIER time to prop his Buster Sword carefully against the wall before they tackled him with hugs. Tifa gave Rude a barely there smile of thanks when he paused 'The Very Many Adventures of Mog the Moogle', that the kids had been watching whilst the adults had discussed their plans for the annual post-Crisis celebration/memorial service, then sat up properly.

“If you ever answered your damn phone, you'd know,” Barret grumbled.

Quietly blowing out a weary sigh, Tifa moved to get up, but not before Reno gave her a brief one-armed hug. His lips brushed her temple and she squeezed his thigh in silent thanks, then took a subtle steadying breath before getting to her feet and turning to face her childhood friend. To say Cloud looked unimpressed was an understatement, but it had been a long time since Tifa had looked to him for approval. She wasn't ashamed of being with Rude and Reno, and whilst there'd been some grumbling from a few of the bar patrons when they realised the Turks were a permanent fixture, they'd met surprisingly little backlash; not that they went flaunting their relationship, but Tifa had also refused to hide it when her guys had brought it up as an option.

“We're trying to figure out what to do for the celebration,” she said, refusing to get defensive.

“We've narrowed it down to Barret's suggestion of hosting a lock-in downstairs, and Elena's idea of organising a street party,” Reeve stated, playing along with her wilful ignorance.

“You know what I mean,” Cloud snapped. “Tifa! You and Reno?”

“And Rude,” Denzel supplied, completely unphased in a way only a child can be.

“They're so cute together,” Marlene gushed. “Uncle Rude took us to the theatre last week, Daddy and Auntie Tifa say I can go to dance class soon.”

“My baby is going to be the cutest suga' plum fairy,” Barret announced, proudly.

“She'll steal the show,” Rude agreed, without hesitation.

“Reno's promised to take us to the Chocomog Carnival when it comes to town too,” Denzel added, excitedly.

“Smart kids deserve rewards, yo,” the redhead drawled, nonchalantly holding his hand out for a high-five when the boy ran over for one.

“Uncle?” Cloud asked, clearly unimpressed as he crossed his arms.

“A lot can happen in a short amount of time,” Vincent stated, calmly.

“And you, ya stupid ba...sting brush, have been gone months!” Cid's angry voice could be heard through the phone. “What do ya think you're playing at?!”

Tifa covered her mouth to try stifle her laugh. The pilot swore up a storm regularly, so his attempts to curb his habit when the kids were around were always hilarious. She was also feeling more grateful than ever for the family she had made for herself... that now happened to included four former enemies... it felt good to know she had so many people she could rely on, even if the man she had once wanted by her side above everyone else, was barely ever around. That was something that would probably always hurt, not the fact that they'd never gotten together, but that Cloud seemingly didn't have it in him to return her unwavering patience and support in return, and whilst he'd always have a place in her heart, his actions in the next few minutes would dictate whether he still had a place in her life.

“Firstly, yes. I'm with Reno and Rude,” Tifa stated, seriously. “Secondly, also yes. Marlene promoted them to Uncle-status last week.”

“But... why?” Cloud asked, right in front of the children.

“Because they make me happy,” she replied without hesitation, at the exact same moment that the little girl announced: “Because they're nice.”

“Tifa smiles so much now,” Denzel stated, moving in front of her almost protectively. “And they're always coming to see us.”

The 'unlike you' was very loudly unsaid, and Tifa rested her hands on her foster son's shoulders. They all knew Denzel was most affected by Cloud's regular disappearances and radio silence, and the pre-teen had become almost sullen before Rude and Reno became a more permanent fixture in their lives.

“If you have a problem with it, you know where the door is,” Tifa said sadly, her voice threatening to waver.

“Or you can get over here and break the deadlock, yo,” Reno smirked.

“It's seven votes each for lock-in and street party,” Yuffie called from her beanbag.

Rude crossed his arms as he looked at Cloud impassively. “Choose wisely.”


End file.
